


Rainy Day

by lionheartedghost



Series: Brighter Days [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheartedghost/pseuds/lionheartedghost
Summary: “Come out here,” Buck says instead. “It never rains in LA, Eddie; enjoy it while it lasts.”“I’d rather stay inside and wait for it to go away.” Eddie leans experimentally out of the front door, ducking back inside as a drop lands on his forehead.“Eddie.” Eddie can’t see Buck’s face clearly from this angle, but from his voice alone he knows he’s pouting, frowning petulantly in the hopes that it’ll get him his way. “Come lie in the rain with me.”Eddie doesn’t like the rain, but he’ll put up with it for Buck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Brighter Days [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560778
Comments: 7
Kudos: 167





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr prompt 'Buddie + rainy day'.
> 
> Also posted on Tumblr.

Eddie hates the rain. He hates everything about it, how it soaks through his clothes and leaves him with a chill he can’t seem to shake, how it makes the air smell a little earthy, how the droplets always inevitably find a way to trickle down the back of his neck and trace their way along his spine. He’s never liked it, not when he was a kid growing up in Texas and the rain showers had kept him indoors, and he still doesn’t like it now he’s thirty-two years old and living in LA.  
  
Buck, however, is a different story altogether.  
  
“Please come inside,” Eddie tries tiredly, gripping either side of the doorframe as he stares despondently out at the front yard. Buck is on his back on Eddie’s front lawn, arms crossed behind his head, face tilted up towards the sky. He’s been there since before the rain started, and he hasn’t shown any sign of moving since it began. “Buck, come on.”  
  
“Come out here,” Buck says instead. “It never rains in LA, Eddie; enjoy it while it lasts.”  
  
“I’d rather stay inside and wait for it to go away.” Eddie leans experimentally out of the front door, ducking back inside as a drop lands on his forehead.  
  
“ _Eddie_.” Eddie can’t see Buck’s face clearly from this angle, but from his voice alone he knows he’s pouting, frowning petulantly in the hopes that it’ll get him his way. “Come lie in the rain with me.”  
  
“Why are you lying in the rain at all?” Eddie counters. “You’ll get wet.”  
  
“I’ll put dry clothes on after.”  
  
“The neighbours will stare.”  
  
“Who cares?”  
  
“You’ll get hypothermia.”  
  
“No I won’t.”  
  
“Well, I’ll leave you to it. Come back inside when you get tired of being out here on your own.”  
  
“Eddie, come on,” Buck whines, and even though he tries not to, Eddie pauses in the doorway. “Try it. Just for, like, one minute. Please?”  
  
“What sort of example am I setting for my son if I go and lie down in the mud?”  
  
“He’s at your abuela’s! He won’t even know! Eddie, come on, don’t leave me out here on my own.”  
  
Eddie rolls his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”  
  
“But you love me for it.” He can practically hear Buck grinning.  
  
Eddie steps out into the rain. It’s picking up now, and his hair is soon sticking to his face. The grass is already damp and the earth is soft beneath his boots and he’d _really_ like to go back inside where it’s warm and dry and shut out the rest of the world, but something makes him sit down in the grass beside Buck and gingerly lie back.  
  
“See?” Buck says. “It’s nice, right?”  
  
Eddie isn’t sure ‘nice’ is the word he’d use to describe the sensation of a raindrop somehow landing _inside his nose_ , and he doubts it’s the word he’ll use when he’s trying to wash the mud and the grass stains off his jeans later, but there’s an optimism in Buck that Eddie doesn’t have it in him to argue with. He tips his head back, stares up at the swirling grey of the sky above… and yeah, okay. Maybe Buck does have a point after all.  
  
The clouds drift above him. The rain is light and consistent. That earthy smell in the air becomes less annoying and more comforting. He can hear the gentle patter of rain against the ground, the steady inhale and exhale of Buck breathing, the distant rumble of traffic a few streets away. The world is quiet and familiar and the blades of grass are smooth beneath his fingertips.  
  
“Yeah,” Eddie says at last. “It’s nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> If you have a prompt you'd like to send me, you can leave them in the comments below or over [here](http://lionheartedghost.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!


End file.
